Heaven's Not Enough
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Before the start of the Golden Age her and her friends had been reincarnated within another world. One that was meant for wolves...Wolf's RainxSailor Moon Crossover. Makoto?, Rei? Hotaru x Toboe...possibly others.
1. Prologue

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from Wolf's Rain or Sailor Moon. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Oh, wow...I never thought I'd see that day when I came back to Sailor Moon crossovers...Well here I am. Some of you may know me as Raven Kino. I'm back and come baring a new story. One that I had started a while ago. So here it is. A Sailor Moon/Wolf's Rain Crossover. I'd like to know who else you'd like to see appear. And what pairings you'd like to see. This will follow more the Wolf's Rain plot, but just done my way. With possible a more elaborate ending then how it had ended. So I hope you like this. Read and review!

**Full Summary:** Before the start of the Golden Age her and her friends had been reincarnated within another world. One that was meant for wolves. As she grows, she has to learn to protect herself especially after she meets a certain pack of rogue wolves, who are seeking their Paradise.

* * *

**Prologue**

A young man with short white hair smiled at his beautiful wife. "Aya...She's beautiful." He smiled looking at the young woman lying down. She looked to be no more the 22 years old. She had long black hair, which was currently clinging, to her face with sweat. Aya's eyes were barely opened as she looked up at her husband with deep violet eyes. "Souichi" She whispered softly, as she held the small bundle in her arms out to the white haired youth.

Souichi eyes were filled with worry as he took the baby from his wife. "Aya?" She shook her head to silence him. Looking directly into his violet eye. Souichi recently turned 25, however on that day he had gotten into a horrible accident. While using chemicals in his class, one of the liquids had flown into his right eye when a student had accidentally bumped into him. Since then he had lost all sight within his right eye and wore a black eye patch over it.

The doctor walked into the room. "Professor Tomoe." Souichi turned to face the man. "We have some rather disturbing news." Souichi's eyes turning to his wife. Her eyes closed as though she were in a deep slumber. "She's gone isn't she?" The doctor nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Professor. There was nothing we could do to help her."

A tear rolled down the cheek of the young Professor. "Aya..." More tears fell, dropping onto the pink blanket covering his newly born child. "The last thing she told us was that she would like for the baby girl to be named Hotaru." Souichi nodded. "That's the perfect name for her." He whispered looking down at the slumbering child in his arms.

**-X-**

Two years had past since the death of his wife. Professor Tomoe took so much care in raising his now two-year-old girl. She was growing up to be quiet the beautiful little girl. She had short black hair that was beginning to frame her little pale face. Like her mother and father the girl had big violet eyes that were always curious to know what was happening around her. The girl was a bit short for her age however and often got sick. This made the poor Professor to worry more.

"Dada" the little girl said as she tried to walk to the open arms of her father. He had to admit. Hotaru was quite smart for a girl her age. "That's daddy's big girl." Souichi said with a big smile. The little 2-year-old firefly wobbled on her feet before falling gently onto her little bottom. She looked up at her father with big violet eyes. Eyes glittering in the light as though she were ready to cry.

Tomoe hurried to the fallen girl, picking her up into his warm embrace. "Shhh...Little one. Don't cry. Everything is fine. We can always try again." The girl in his arms sniffled as she tilted her head to the side as though she understood every word he had just spoken. Her sad face quickly melted away only to be replaced with a radiant smile. Giggling, she tugged lightly on a stray piece of her fathers' natural white hair. Two knocks caused the Professor to move his gaze from his little girl to the hallway. "Yes?"

"Professor Tomoe?" A young woman with long red hair walked into the room. Her red eyes stared intently at him and the little girl in his arms. She smiled looking down at the little child. "Hello Hotaru." The little girl cooed and held out her arms to be held by her nanny. Tomoe smiled. "It's nice to see you made it Kaori and please call me Souichi."

Kaori blushed. "It's no problem. Prof- I mean Souichi. I don't mind watching little Hotaru while you work." Kaori gently squeezed the little girls' cheek causing the little firefly to squirm and giggle swatting at the offending hand. Souichi chuckled deeply at the sight. "Well please have her in bed at 7. If you need me I'll be in my office." The red haired woman nodded, watching quietly as the young professor walked out of the living room.

**-X-**

Souichi Tomoe looked at his table clock. The flashing numbers showing that it was past midnight. I probably should head to bed now. The young Professor yawned. His attention fell to the window. What was that he just heard? A wolf's howl? He blinked. That couldn't be possible. The wolves were said to have been run out of the town. They couldn't possible be any here. His curiosity got the better of the young professor. He had always had a fascination with the monstrous 'dogs' that every one feared.

The howls he heard before sounded closer. He heard frantic feet outside of his office door and then a red blur quickly hurried into the room. "Souichi!" Kaori exclaimed her voice scared as she too looked towards the window. "Stay here Kaori. I'll be right back. Watch Hotaru." Souichi walked past her.

The air outside was brisk. A shiver ran down the mans' back as he walked towards the direction of the howl. He had his rifle at hand in case it actually was a wolf. The young man walked deeper into the forest, only to hear rustling as though some one was running away from the area as well as a few gunshots. Continuing forward the professor came to a large clearing. The trees held no life. No leaves covering the naked branches. Snow began to fall as he moved forward.

The young professor heard a small whimper. Taking a few more steps forward, he caught sight of a small girl. She looked to be no older then 6 years of age. Her brown hair had fallen from whatever had been holding it up. The girl's eyes were closed so he could not make out the color of her eyes. Over her left eye he noticed was a deep cut, the blood trailing down the girls' fair skin.

Moving closer he saw that she wasn't alone. The young girl was lying down between two massive wolves. One wolfs' fur was the purest white Souichi had ever seen. The other had the most beautiful shade of silver. Souichi drew closer, his lean frame casting a shadow over the bodies. The young girl drew in slow breaths as through she were sleeping. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding the professor kneeled down beside the white furred wolf.

A pale hand reached out to gently stroke the fur. The young doctor could tell that the wolf was female and sadly she was dead. So sad how a beautiful creature could be so dangerous. He stood up slowly without a sound and knelt beside the silver haired wolf. The moment he reached forward to check if the creature was alive a small voice broke into the night air. He quickly withdrew his hand as the girl slapped it away from the wolf. Not noticing that the three marks where the girl had hit him began to bleed.

"Don't touch him!" The young girl yelled as she covered the wolfs' body with her own. She glared up hatefully at the young professor. Souichi stared down at the young girl surprised. "Wha-...I wasn't doing anything to him."

The girl growled and continued to stare at him untrustingly at the older man. "Yes you were!" She exclaimed. She took in a deep breath to stop tears that were threatening to fall. "You were going to hurt him!" Souichi moved away from the dead wolf and sat a few feet away. The young girl watched his every move.

"I was just checking to see if they were..." the girls' sob stopped the young professor from speaking farther. "They're gone." The girl sniffed, whining softly. She bent down nuzzling her pretty face against the silver fur of the wolf she laid on top of. Souichi looked at the young girl, sadness reaching the depths of his eyes. The white flakes of snow danced in the air around them. The cold wetness kissing his face as the soft white snowflakes covered her brown hair.

The young professor stood up and shook himself to rid the snow that had decided to rest on his body. The girl didn't make a move, just continued to cry. He moved closer, reaching down to place his large hand on her little shoulder. The girl quickly turned to look up at him with big teary emerald eyes. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "They were beautiful creatures, but a little girl like you shouldn't have been alone in the forest alone with two wolves."

The girl opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided against it. "Come on." He reached down to pick the six-year-old girl up, she simply moved away from his grasp. "I'm not going to hurt you." Professor Tomoe said softly. "I was just going to take you home with me. You shouldn't be left alone any longer out in these woods. We'll decide what to do with you in the morning." The girl blinked, surprised that he dared to try and pick her up but then remembered her mothers' words.

'We can change our appearance to make ourselves look like them. If anything is to happen to your father or myself, change. Don't remain as your true self.'

She looked up at the Professor and offered a small smile. "I don't need anyone to carry me." She replied, upon looking into his offended eyes she added, "But thank you. I'll follow you on foot." Professor Tomoe nodded, surprised by the young girls' proper speaking.

"So, what is your name little one?" The professor's deep voice knocked the young girl out of her stupor. "Makoto." She replied softly. He smiled down at the little girl walking beside him. "I'm Souichi Tomoe." Makoto nodded, still a little wary of the 28-year-old doctor.

**-X-**

Emerald colored eyes opened the next morning to find herself lying on a nice warm bed. The big emerald eyes sat up drawing in her surroundings. Where am I? She blinked and stood up from the bed, walking to the mirror. She stared at her reflection and smiled. Golden eyes stared back at her. In the mirror was a young wolf pup with silver fur. A deep scar ran over the pups left eye. Oh man. Makoto whimpered as she traced her scar with her finger. That's not going to go away.

There was a knock on the door. Quickly, Makoto threw a long sheet over the mirror making sure that nothing showed it wouldn't do for her to be revealed now. The young girl walked to the closed door and opened it. "Yes?"

"I'm glad to see that you're awake little one." A soft feminine voice spoke as the red haired woman walked into the room. " I'm Kaori. I look after the young Hotaru while Professor Tomoe works in the laboratory." Makoto smiled, by the way this Kaori woman said the young professor's name, the little brunette was able to tell that the older woman cared for the professor more then just a friend.

"He would like to see you in his office." Kaori finished with a smile. Geez, this human makes it seem so important. Makoto nodded. " Where's his office?"

"Follow me." The red haired woman turned and left the room with the young girl trailing not far behind.

On their way to the room where Professor Tomoe was waiting for her. Makoto saw many things that caught her interest. All around the hallways were pictures of wolves. Portraits of wolves running through snow, a picture of a flower known as the 'Lunar Flower'. Makotos' brow knotted together; there was something she ought to be remembering about that name.

"We're here." Makoto was quickly shaken out of her stupor as Kaori spoke.

"Um...thank you." The young girl bowed before she walked into the room indicated by Kaori. The door closed behind her when she had stepped inside.

Souichi looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled at her. "Makoto, please come in and sit down."

She did as he had asked and sat in front of his desk. The brown haired girl sat in silence while the man watched her carefully.

"You're not all that you seem, are you little one?" He spoke, breaking the growing silence.

She shrugged, "I guess it depends on whose it is that's looking."

He brow rose it question before he chuckled, "You have quite the tongue don't you."

"I may have been told that one time too many." Makoto smiled.

Souichi smiled at the young girl one last time before his face went stoic. "I don't mean to sound harsh or rude by my questioning but where are your parents?"

Makoto sighed and looked out the window just behind the Professor, the memory from last night still clear in her head. "They are dead."

The man's eyes clouded with sadness. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was concerned when I had found you out in the snow with those wolves. You could have been in danger." Makoto bite back her remark about the hunter as Souichi continued, "I'd like you to stay here with my daughter and me. Kaori would help take care of you as well."

"Your daughter?" She didn't remember meeting any one aside from Kaori.

The white haired man nodded, "Yes Hotaru. Kaori should have her downstairs getting ready for breakfast. Why don't you go down and join them?"

The brown haired girl looked a little unsure before Souichi gave her yet another reassuring smile. Offering him a good bye for now the young girl, left the room curious as to how well she'd be able to deal with living as a human.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work

Can also be found at my fanfiction journal..

**Author Notes:** Word's within **XXX **_that are italized are flashbacks _**XXX**. Words with text _italic_ are thoughts_.Large bodies of italic are dreams. _The Cast of Wolf's Rain have yet to make an appearance but they will start to appear starting with the next chapter. The beginning contains minor spoilers for Wolf's Rain episode 1 **City of Howls**. Sorry for making the people who read this wait five months. I had bad writers block. Pairing for Mako and Rei are still undecided. I hope you like this!

Don't forget to review. It makes me happy and brng a smile to my face. Constructive Critism is loved.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Green eyes snapped open a young woman with fair skin sat up in the bed. Her emerald graze looked frantically around the room. _That sound_. She wondered. _I hate that damn sound_. She threw the white sheets away from her lithe form and hurried to the window. Just a distance away she could see it. It seemed another gang had attacked a Noble ship, not all too surprising these days considering how much the government had cared for the people of Freeze City. In the distance is could catch the flares and lights of a small battle.

The young woman growled. _Stupid Noble ships_. The noise that escaped from the Noble ship only continued as it flew pass. A soft knock on the young woman's door drew her attention. A familiar scent rushed through her senses.

"You can come in Hotaru." The green-eyed woman turned to face the door, just as it opened.

A meek young girl stepped into the room, she looked no older then thirteen. A thin yet long sleeved nightgown covered her overly pale skin. A pair of beautiful violet eyes peered through the darkness at the young woman the little girl had taken to as a sister.

"Mako, I'm scared." Hotaru whispered her gaze moved from the dark haired teen to the window the woman sat in front of.

Makoto offered the younger girl a smile before her attention fell back to the action. "It's ok Taru. It's nothing to be afraid of."

The younger teen stepped closer to the taller woman. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

The brunette's head snapped back to the younger girl, surprise evident on her face. "What?"

"Just for the night. Please?" Hotaru stared at the seventeen-year-old girl.

Makoto sighed, her gaze flicking from the small teen to the window and back again, a small smile on her lips. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks Mako!" The violet haired teen exclaimed, her arms shooting out to wrap around the older girl.

The illusion Makoto had created melted away the moment her young friend reached out for her. Instead of the human body she had grown accustomed too sat a grand silver haired wolf. The scar prominent in both forms ran over her left eye, a reminder of what had happened twelve years before. Makoto rested her fur head on the young girls' shoulder as Hotaru clenched onto the silver hairs on her back, golden eyes closing in contentment.

Tomoe Souichi leaned against the doorframe of the room. A small smile on his face at the sight of his girls. Happy to see Hotaru was no longer afraid of what Makoto truly was, the memory of the day they had learned the truth seemed as though it had only been the day before.

**XXX**

_The sound of children laughter rang behind the house. Ten year old Makoto and six-year-old Hotaru ran back and forth tossing a red ball to one another. Kaori stood out with the girls, playing the part a referee. Souichi smiled as he watched the pair play with on another. It had only been four years before that he had taken Makoto into his home. Hotaru had instantly taken a liking to the older girl. Kaori treated the emerald eyed girl no differently then she treated Hotaru and he, himself, thought of the pretty brunette as a daughter. Although he had his suspicions that the young girl playing one a few feet from him was not all that she seemed._

_"Papa!" Hotaru called him._

_Souichi's eye flickered to the little girl, trying so hard to match her older sister's endurance. The violet haired girl had the red ball and was preparing to throw it back to the older girl. Hotaru tossed the ball just a little to short of Makoto, but the brown haired girl hurried and caught it with ease._

_"You have to put more force into it Taru." Makoto yelled from her end of the field. "Like this!"_

_The agile girl ran back a little further putting even more distance between her and her younger friend. The ball was thrown before Hotaru could prepare to catch it._

_"Hotaru!"_

_Souichi blinked, Makoto had already made her way to the fallen six-year-old. With a shake of his head, he hurried to his daughter, reaching out a hand to touch her face._

_"She'll be fine." He reassured the frantic looking brunette._

_Makoto shook her head; "I'm so sorry Mr. Tomoe I didn't mean to throw the ball so hard."_

_Kaori coughed gently from behind, a smile of reassurance on her face. "Don't worry Makoto. Hotaru will be up in just a few seconds."_

_As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, a low groan slipped from the little girl on the ground. Souichi slipped a hand behind Hotaru's back and helped her seat up._

_"Ow, Mako."_

_The brunette giggled sheepishly at her mistake. Souichi couldn't help but watch the girl expressions. She was fighting so hard to not reach out and hug the young girl in his arms._

_"I'm really sorry Taru. I'll be more careful next time."_

_"See", Kaori smiled, her hand reaching out to touch the young girl's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about Makoto."_

_Makoto's emerald eyes grew in distress at the approaching hand. "Wait, don't touch me." She stated hurriedly. Her own hand reached out to push the older woman's hand away._

_Kaori yelped in pain, quickly withdrawing her hand. The red haired woman stared down at the wounded appendage, blood seeping through three open cuts on her hand. Makoto moved back in horror, everyone's attention focused on her._

_"I...I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Souichi eyed the young girl in front of him, however before he could say anything Kaori spoke up._

_"What are you?" The red haired woman nearly yelled._

_A pale hand reached out and touched her shoulder; the pretty woman glanced beside her at Souichi. The professor stared calmly into her eyes._

_"Kaori calm down."_

_"No, Souichi. Something isn't right about her." Her now cold gaze shifted to the brunette._

_Makoto moved back, tears shining in her green eyes. "I'm sorry." She cried, sobbed raked a body._

_The others watched in mixed amazement and horror was the ten year old girl before them vanished, only to be replaced with a silver colored wolf. Her howls broke though the silence._

_That day they had learned a new secret out the young girl and many of the previously unanswered questions had been finally answered. While Souichi treated the young wolf no different then he had before the truth was revealed Hotaru and Kaori had been a completely different story. Hotaru had been shocked, unsure of how to take the news of Makoto actually being a wolf. She'd gone out of her way to avoid the older girl and make as little contact with her unless her father or Kaori was present. As time when on the little girl grew accustomed to the fact and warmed up to the idea of having a sister and a dog to play with, although she had still been wary to touch Makoto. Kaori's attitude towards the girl changed dramatically. The older woman acted cold and harsh, only truly speaking to Makoto when she absolutely had to._

**XXX**

The professor shook his head; his attention once again forced on the girls. Makoto and Hotaru stood by the window watching the man, smiles on their faces, Makoto's illusion of an eighteen-year old girl back.

"Hi daddy."

"Evening Souichi."

"Girls," He nodded, stepping deeper into the room. "It's late."

Hotaru bit her lower lip, "I know daddy but the noise outside..." she stopped looking back out the opened window.

Makoto's eyes narrowed, "It's the noble's ship. It scared Hotaru."

The older man nodded; "well it's time for bed."

The two teens nodded and Makoto closed the window with one last glare outside. Hotaru walked to her father to wish him good night. The brunette smiled as the younger teen hugged her father and kissed the man's cheek before she stepped back and hurried back to Makoto's bed. Souichi glanced at the green-eyed wolf and smiled. Makoto bound towards the man, knocking him down as she licked his face. Hotaru giggled from the bed and Souichi laughed. The eager wolf moved back and allowed the man to stand to his feet, Souichi wiping his glasses clean all the while. He patted the silver haired wolf's head. She licked his palm and hurriedly jumped into the bed beside Hotaru. The thirteen-year old girl huddled close to the wolf, closing her eyes. Glasses in hand, Souichi left the girls to rest, closing the door behind him.

-X-

_She didn't know how long they'd been running; all she knew was that they were gaining. Men with the armory they used to try and take out her kind. They had tried so hard to stay hidden but their secret had gotten out after a matter of time. Someone they had trusted betrayed them._

_"Kin, we have to stop and fight." Her mother growled._

_The massive silver wolf glanced behind them. "We must..."_

_"Protect our daughter!"_

_Kin stopped, Makoto stopping just seconds after watching her father curiously. "Mika..." He paused, looking down at the young pup that had gained his silver fur, the fur on her face stained red from an opened wound. Kin bowed his head and nuzzled the young pup. "Makoto hide. No matter what you hear do not come out."_

_"But papa..." The little wolfs whined._

_Kin growled, bearing his teeth briefly in warning. "Do as I say."_

_Makoto flinched back as the tone from her father. She looked at her mother; the white wolf pushed the young pup forward._

_"Go Makoto."_

_With a glance at her parents, she howled sadly and hurried away, finding a boulder a good distance away to hide behind. Her ears twitched as she caught the sound of the humans._

_"This way. I heard one howl." A man yelled._

_Kin growled in warning at the approaching hunters. His words still ringing in her head. She wanted to be out there helping her mother and father, instead she had to seat back and listen to everything that was going on._

_Makoto listened as Kin and Mika growled, guns shots breaking through the air, a few bullets speeding past or hitting against her hiding spot. The cries of the humans were like music to her ears, the curses continued to spill as the wolves attacking, fighting for their peace._

_Then all went silent. Makoto was afraid to step out and reveal herself in fear that the hunters were waiting for her to appear. She relaxed as the familiar scents of her parents filled her nose._

_"Makoto..." Mika's voice was weak._

_The young pup stood still as the two wolves walked pass the boulder, neither turning to face the pup. She fought back a whine at the horrible state of her parents. Blood began to cover their lovely coats, the shine gone from their eyes as they limped forward. Wounds from bullets and knives visible._

_"Come Makoto." Kin demanded, his own voice losing some of the previous authority._

_She didn't want to speak to them; afraid she'd say something to upset them. Easily she matched their pace standing between the pair, her head lowered. A loud impact from where her mother stood drew her attention, the white haired wolf having collapsed on her side. Eyes closed as she took in shallow breaths. Kin stopped to glance at his mate, the large wolf taking a step forward to continue on only to collapse as well._

_"Mama! Papa!" Makoto whined, inspecting her mother. Mika made no move to open her eyes_.

_"Makoto don't forget we can change our appearance to make ourselves look like them. Your father and I won't make it. Don't remain as your true self for too long." The weakened wolf warned._

_"A human approaches. Makoto change." Kin ordered softly, his head turned to look as the wolf cub created the illusion of a six-year-old human girl. Tears shone in her emerald eyes as thin arms wrapped around the now dead body of the white wolf._

**-X-**

Makoto sat up, frantically looking around the room. Hotaru still lied fast asleep beside her, the little girl looking even more innocent then usual. The dream again. She sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. Although she knew it wasn't a dream, more the memory her parents' death. She absently touched the scar of her eye.

"Knock, knock." An all too familiar voice called from behind the closed door. Not waiting for a reply for the girl, the door opened to reveal a beautiful black haired woman, violet eyes stared into green as the woman tsk'd. "You can't go out like that Mako. You know what it will do to our secret." The woman smiled as the wolf changed before her eyes and laughed.

"Rei."


End file.
